


You watch too many movies

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Multi, Twitter, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was 'Richard+Misha, twitter wars'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You watch too many movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mad_maeglin (maeglinhiei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeglinhiei/gifts), [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/gifts).



> for [](http://mad-maeglin.livejournal.com/profile)[**mad_maeglin**](http://mad-maeglin.livejournal.com/). Thank you [](http://hils.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hils.livejournal.com/)**hils** , for your guest appearance!

**dicksterpmax**  
This is the stupidest party in the history of parties.

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax no i think that was teh one where youwer passd out on the table with Monica Lewinskys boyfriend

  


**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord ...Oh god. You're drunk, aren't you?

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax pfoatr. nao. what makes ysu say that? i'ma not nrudk. i'm peretftly leaegal.

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Suuuure... and the vodka shots I saw you downing earlier?

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@cliffputsupwiththis i ahve not idea what your srefrerin gto.

  


  
**cliffputsupwiththis**  
@youroverlord ?

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax I DUNOWATH UR TLAKIN ABOUT.

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax UR AN EVIL BASTASRD.

  


  
**youroverlord**  
my head rurts.

  


  
~~~

  


**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Morning, Misha! HOW'S YOUR HEAD?

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Morning, Misha! HOW'S YOUR HEAD?

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Morning, Misha! HOW'S YOUR HEAD?

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Morning, Misha! HOW'S YOUR HEAD?

  


  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax Fuck. You.

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord  <-rofling

  


  
~~~

  


**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord were we going to go check out that tai place?

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax I have a better idea.

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@hils_k How fast do you think you can get everyone to spam Richar's feed?

  


  
**hils_k**  
@youroverlord What are we spaming?

  


  


  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 13 new @mentions_

  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 48 new @mentions_

  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 92 new @mentions_

  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 346 new @mentions_

  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 1,094 new @mentions_

  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 4,695 new @mentions_

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Ok, Misha. Very funny.

  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 9,023 new @mentions_

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Hilarious, Misha. Cracking up. Yes, you are awesome.

  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 17,034 new @mentions_

  


  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@YOUROVERLORD GOD, MAKE THEM STOP.

  


  
**dicksterpmax**   
_you have 0 new @mentions_

  


  


  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Shut up, Misha. I can hear you laughing across set.

  


  
~~~

  


**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Wanna play a game?

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax Geothermonuclear warfare?

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord You watch too many movies.

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax :)

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Y/n?

  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax Sure.

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Ok. Hold still.

  


  


  


  
**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax Oh, good. I hadn't taken a shower yet today. Although, must the water be so cold? (U r so lucky my phone still works.)

  


  
~~~

  


**jaredpadalecki**  
@youroverlord @dicksterpmax Ok, guys this has to stop. Kripke's getting freaked out. Seriously, enough's enough.

  


**youroverlord**  
@jaredpadalecki Ok.

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@jaredpadalecki Sorry.

  


**youroverlord**  
@dicksterpmax Truce?

  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord Truce.

  


  


  


  
**dicksterpmax**  
@youroverlord I saw that.


End file.
